Orin
Aquaman is the mentor of Aqualad, the King of Atlantis, and a member of the Justice League. He has the ability to manipulate water at will and breathe underwater. Personality Aquaman can be described as bold and calm headed. As King of the Earth's Oceans, he behaves in a very regal and at times overly formal manner, which can occassionally make him look a bit arrogant. However, he seems to have his soft spots, and will often joke in a subtle manner with his close allies and friends, such as his interaction with Aqualad at prior to their trip to the Hall of Justice. Aquaman seems to respect the abilities of his protege Aqualad, and even the abilities of his Young Justice teammates. However, he can at times behave patronizing towards them, though not in an intentionally rude manner. Like many of his Justice League colleagues Aquaman also takes the view that the younger generation is not ready to join the League just yet. After Young Justice defeated Blockbuster, he attempted to lecture the youths, ordering them to stand down, and seemed both shocked and perhaps a bit impressed with his own sidekick who refused his direct order. Characteristics Aquaman resembles a bearded Caucasian male, with short blond hair and a strong build. As Aquaman, he wears an orange scale-mail tunic, and dark green leggings. At his waist is a gold belt that is clasps with a stylized letter "A". He also wears golden gauntlets on his wrists. History Present On July 4, Aquaman and Aqualad defeated Killer Frost at Pearl Harbor. Aquaman pressed Aqualad about being excited for his upcoming induction into the Justice League. They travelled together to the Hall of Justice in Washington, D.C.. After Speedy stormed out, Aquaman insisted that the three remaining sidekicks would eventually be allowed to accompany the League on missions "when you're ready". He then joined the League in fighting the sorceror Wotan. Aquaman was present with the rest of the League following the destruction of Cadmus' ground-level facility. He tried to make Aqualad and the other sidekicks stand down, but was rebuffed. On July 8, he was present when Batman formed Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy and Miss Martian into the covert ops team Young Justice. Powers & Abilities * Superhuman Strength: As an Atlantean, Aquman possesses above average superhuman strength allowing for him to survive * Enhanced Durability: Most likely due to his Atlantean blood, he is able to withstand high water pressure. * Hard-Water Constructs: Aquaman is capable of forming water into concussive balls and launch them at his foes. * Superspeed Swimming: Aquaman's stregnth give him above average swimming speeds. * Underwater Breathing: Aquaman has the ability to breathe in water. * Telepathic Communication with Sea-life: Aquaman is able to sense and speak to all forms of sea-life throught a telepathic connection, allowing for them to do his bidding and for him to help them as needed. Relationships Queen Mera Aquaman is married to Mera, making her Queen of Atlantis and of the Oceans of the Earth. Although the details of their relationship are unknown, they seem to be an extremely loving couple, who share a bond of mutual respect for the other and their duties. While Aquaman works as a hero on the surface world, Mera runs the Conservatory of Sorcery in Atlantis, and one of their head instructors. The two are currently expecting their first child. Aqualad Aqualad is Aquaman's sidekick and subject. Although they work together, Aqualad respects Aquaman as his King and as his mentor. However, Aqualad is not afraid to speak his mind when he feels strongly, such as when he told Aquaman that he and the other young heroes would not stop fighting crime together, and in return Aquaman respects Aqualad's right to free expression. He also notes the wisdom in Aqualad's words.''Young Justice'' #0, "Stopover" Aquaman considers his young mentor as a friend, holding personal conversations with him, and also trusts him to the extent of looking after his pregnant wife. Appearances Production background *Aquaman is voiced by Phil LaMarr, who also voiced Green Lantern in the DCAU shows, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited and Static/Virgil Hawkins in Static Shock. References Category:Atlanteans Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Justice League Category:Male Category:Mentor